


Christmas Party

by SheWalksAmongStars



Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [5]
Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas present, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Haida is a tsundere, HaruShiki, M/M, Paranormal Academy, haruhai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksAmongStars/pseuds/SheWalksAmongStars
Summary: Haida had always hated Christmas but then he gets invited to the schools annual Christmas Dance Party by no one else but Haruno himself.
Relationships: Haida Jou/Haruno Ibuki, Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazu_hrsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazu_hrsk/gifts).



> Well haven't uploaded here in a while. 
> 
> Merry Christmas kazu_hrsk ! <3  
> I wrote this little story just for you so I hope you like it though it's nothing too special >.>
> 
> Thanks for being my friend and always being there for me although I can be so annoying sometimes ;w;  
> I hope we can stay friends this next year too~ 
> 
> Please enjoy that little christmas fluff~

Since he could remember Haida had always disliked Christmas time and the holidays that followed with it.  
When he'd been just a kid the whole season hadn't been that bad. Haida even enjoyed it somehow but since his parents had passed away years ago he came to hate the christmas festivities more and more as time passed.  
People being all jolly and merry, pretending like they enjoyed being with their families and loved ones, laughing and singing together, enjoying good meals and giving each other presents that, after the holidays were over, got dusty in some corner.  
Haida ceased to understand what was so special about all of this, that people had to make such a fuss over it once a year.  
For him Christmas was just like every other day, that he mostly spent alone in his apartment, glaring at everyone who even dared to wish him a happy christmas.

He wouldn't have minded hiding himself away until all of this was over but initially Haida was still the student council president. This meant he had to make sure that at least in the school everything was ready for the festivities.  
Planning out the christmas dance party that he never attended himself was even more annoying than hanging up decorations and that stuff.  
Like not that anyone would miss him at the party anyways.  
After everything that had happened one year ago most of the other students didn't dare to look at him anymore.  
They've always been kind of distant but now everyone just seemed to hate him. Most of the time it felt like he didn't exist at all.  
Not that Haida could complain after he blew up half of the school it was a wonder that he still was allowed to remain the student council president.  
He knew that people talked behind his back but he couldn't care less. If they wanted to hate and ignore him, then fine. He didn't need anyone anyways. Haida wouldn't mind if they all just died.  
He was sure that even Shigure was only putting up with him because he was also part of the student council and right now the other was looking up at him as Haida balanced on a ladder trying to put the star onto the huge tree in the main hall of their school.  
This was also one of his responsibilities as student council president.

" Haida-kun, please be careful...that doesn't seem very safe", Shigure called out to him.  
Haida huffed annoyed.  
"You know it would already be done if you didn't interrupt every minute!", Haida bit back with a growl glaring down at Shigure.  
He released a long sight turning his attention back to the top of the tree.  
So annoying. Why did they have to put up that stupid huge ass tree every year and why was it Haida's responsibility to make sure it's decorated?  
He leaned over the ladder that was more shaky than safe, reaching out with the star in his hand. He tried hard to maneuver the star on the top, sticking out the tip of his tongue in concentration.

Shigure called up to him again and Haida released the most pissed off hiss ever. He turned around downright glaring but before he could snarl at the other there was a sharp throbbing pain jolting right through his head like lightning.  
It felt like someone had cracked his head open with a hammer.  
The pain causing him to lose his balance, his feet slipping away.

Haida noticed how he lost his footing and he could hear Shigure scream.  
He tried to grab for the ladder but it was too late.  
Haida tightly shut his eyes as he felt how gravity pulled him downward, clutching to the star in his hand.  
He prepared for the impact not sure if he would survive it.  
But it never came…

"Woah, careful there Mister Student Council Princess." 

Wait Haida knew that annoying voice and he carefully blinked his eyes open, the throbbing in his head having quiet down to a dull barely noticeable hammering.  
Was he floating?  
He looked up into green glowing eyes. The face of the other person, framed by red hair, his lips displaying a big and amused grin almost kind of flamboyant.

" Y-You? Let me down now skirt flipping pervert", Haida growled trying his best to kill Haruno with his gaze.  
The older boy must have catched him midair and now was holding him in his arms bridal style.  
" Are you always this charming towards your lifesavers or is it just me?", Haruno teased with a small snicker making Haida hiss quietly.  
" I didn't ask you to save me! Also what do you mean 'Princess'?", Haida was visibly fuming but Haruno couldn't care any less. To tell the truth he had already noticed the small blush on Haida's cheeks and seeing him acting all tsundere...well it wasn't so bad either. 

"So that star's supposed to go up there?", Haruno asked his eyes flicking to the golden decoration that Haida was still holding in his hand tightly.  
Instead of answering, Haida just pouted turning his head away from the other and Haruno just shook his head, clicking his tongue.  
" Whatever…", Haruno whispered, flying them both up to the tree's top so Haida could place the star on it easily though he was reluctant at first. 

" Now that's a beautiful tree. Thanks for taking care of it every year, student council president", Haruno giggled but his voice sounded genuine as he flew them back to the ground.  
" It's nothing special. If anything it's just annoying year by year…", Haida mumbled.  
" Huh? But it's Christmas", Haruno answered, not believing what he just heard. His feet touched the ground again and he carefully let Haida down who still seemed to be wobbly on his legs but straightened himself up immediately.  
"Stupid holiday. I hate christmas. Don't need that stuff…", Haida grumbled as he turned around walking away like nothing had ever happened.

Haruno was left staring after him baffled. Did he hear that right? Was Haida serious or was this just one of his tsundere moments? 

" Thank you Haruno-san. I'm sorry Haida-kun caused this much trouble. I hope you weren't bothered too much", Shigure said, doing a small bow.  
" It's fine really. Always glad to help", Haruno answered waving his hands in front of himself in a dismissive motion, " Haida-kun isn't really feeling the Christmas spirit, huh?"  
Shigure shook his head with a sight.  
" He never does. Not since I know him anyways. He's not fond of the holiday at all."  
" Now that you say it, I can't remember him ever attending the christmas dance though he's the one planning it year after year", Haruno mused, raising an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest.  
" Well I suppose he just rather wants to spend the day alone since it's what he's used to and also we both know what most students think of him…", Shigure had whispered the last part out quietly, his eyes wandering to the ground.  
" If you ask me that sounds kind of lonely…", Haruno concluded his gaze wandering down the hall Haida had vanished in earlier…

Meanwhile Haida had retreated into the student council room, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. Haida took in some deep breaths as he leaned against the dark surface releasing a long sight before he blushed furiously, slapping his hands over his eyes, mindful not to break his glasses and he released a small happy squeal.  
Had this really just happened? Haruno had carried him in his arms and they'd been so close to each other. Haida could still smell the others lingering scent all around him. He slid down the door because he felt like his legs would give in at any minute. His hands still covered his eyes as he shook his head vehemently.  
This was so shameful. His darkest secret that no one could ever know about. He's been so good at hiding it for months.  
Haida had no idea when it happened or how it happened but he had started to develop some kind of heavy crush on this skirt flipping pervert.  
They weren't even that close or interacted all that much but still he couldn't help it.  
Of course Haida made sure that no one and especially not Haruno would ever find out about this and he tried to behave normal around the other being his cold, distant self.  
However he noticed how his heart was beating faster whenever Haruno was around and he caught himself staring after him more often than he liked.  
God Haida could never let anyone know. If they ever found out he would be done for…

He cleared his throat trying to calm himself down.  
There was still a lot to do before the christmas holidays.  
Haida moved over to his desk where a lot of papers were sprawled out all over the surface. Most of them being related to the dance party.  
He wondered which lucky girl would get the opportunity to go with Haruno this year. Though Haida didn't understand why anyone would want to go with that pervert to begin with. Despite his skirt flipping attitude Haruno seemed to be fairly popular.  
Dancing with Haruno...sure must be nice.  
Haida shook his head.  
Why was he thinking about the other again? How stupid. He had more important things to focus on. If he didn't concentrate then there wouldn't be any dance party at all.

It was one of the advantages of this season and being student council president. With all the work and preparations he had to do, he was excused from attending classes for most of the time.  
Haida could haul himself up in this room the whole day not having to interact with anyone. Escaping from his fellow students piercing glares and them whispering behind his back was pretty nice, sort of relieving even.  
He took his pen looking over the last notes that were neatly written down on a piece of paper.  
As long as he could concentrate on his work it would be fine.  
Right, the next point on Haida's list was music. Like no dance without music, right?  
He tried to figure out what would be appropriate.  
What did the other students listen to recently?  
Haida was sorting through his memories from the past few weeks. He remembered listening in on different conversations about music and walking past other students who were sharing their taste with others while blasting music from their phones.  
No one would believe it but Haida was actually pretty observant and he could clearly remember things that happened weeks ago besides him not being directly involved.  
There was this one musician everyone was talking about lately.  
What was their name again?  
It was right there in the back of Haida's mind but before he could pull it to the front there was yet another sharp pain travelling through his head.  
Even one year later the headaches never stopped and what was worse was the fact that they became much more random and unexpected.  
Haida could never tell when the next wave would hit him. The pain just started out of nowhere and could end just as soon no matter the daytime, season or whatever.  
Sometimes Haida would wake up in the middle of the night because his head felt like exploding at any given second. 

The pain this time was different from the one he experienced back on the ladder. It wasn't just one sharp sting. It felt more like a constant hammering against his skull and it was unbearable.  
Haida gripped the pen in his hand tighter, positively sure that it would snap from the sheer force. The words in front of his eyes became blurry and he shut them tightly, his breath hitching.  
He needed to stay calm, breath evenly and focus but the pain made it near impossible as he doubled over almost hitting his forehead against the hard wood of the desk.  
Haida wheezed in pain, trying to blink his eyes open that were glowing magenta and were filled with tears.  
It was okay, it would be over soon, he needed to live through this.  
This was his punishment after all.  
It was alright, it was alright…

There was a knock at the door and the pain in his head dulled down to a small aching.  
Who dared to disturb now?  
Haida relaxed the muscles in his body, sitting himself up straight again.  
He took off the glasses from his nose to rub the tears out of his eyes before putting them on again and clearing his throat.

"You may enter", he tried to sound firm but his voice was surely cracking.  
At first Haida had believed that it was Shigure or one of the teachers so his eyes widened in surprise when a certain redhead poked his head through the door. 

"Uhhm...hiii." 

Haida could hardly believe it but he tried his best to keep up his acting, turning his head away all snooty and pouting.  
" What do you want?", he asked all indifferent though inside of him a storm of emotions was raging. 

" Well…", Haruno shrugged his shoulders moving over to the desk, sitting down on its edge all unceremoniously, " I just thought...since it's lunchbreak. Shigure is not here, huh?" 

From the outside Haida seemed to be all calm and collected but inside he was starting to freak out.  
Haruno was here and he was close to him. He was sitting on his desk. Haida was inwardly telling himself to not look at Haruno over and over again but he couldn't resist to spare a small glance.

"Is it lunch break already? So what? And of course he wouldn't be here. He'd rather spent the break with Reiji after all. So what's your deal?", Haida huffed annoyed.  
" Uhm I never see you at the break room so you spent your whole time here all alone?", Haruno asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Haida just raised an eyebrow. What was going on?  
" Yes I do. So? It's not like I'm eating lunch anyways and I really enjoy the peace and quiet...meaning I'd be very glad if you could move your stupid ass out of here."  
"What do you mean you are not eating lunch?", Haruno breathed out shocked, totally ignoring Haida's last comment, " that's not healthy. No wonder you look so pale. Are you feeling alright?" 

Haida felt like his heart was skipping a beat when a warm hand came in contact with his cold cheek. He was screeching inwardly, telling himself not to blush and look into those green eyes, resisting the urge to lean into the touch.  
Instead he just hissed angrily, slapping Haruno's hand away with his own.  
" Don't you dare touch me. As you can see I have work to do so piss off." 

" Charming as ever, huh?", Haruno whispered looking at the papers on the table. He noticed that a few of them had wet stains all over and he visibly frowned. Had Haida been crying?  
" The dance party, ne?", he continued his sentence from before, " you always plan it but you never attend yourself, why?"  
" Why should I? It's stupid and annoying. I'd rather stay at home", Haida simply answered.  
" It's not stupid. It's fun and it's all thanks to you. So I think you should go and see for yourself", Haruno thought for a bit before his whole face lit up like he just got the best idea, " why don't you go together with me?"

There was a long silence between them in which Haida just stared at the other like he misheard him or something while Haruno was practically beaming down on him.  
" Excuse me? I'd rather kill myself than going to a party with you, freaking pervert", Haida growled out.  
Oh God did this really happen? Did Haruno just ask him out? Haida was squealing on the inside like a premature teenage girl. 

" Ouch so brutally honest", Haruno whined out in mock hurt, " you know it could be fun. You can have nice drinks and dance and oh kiss under the mistletoe." 

Haida wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Haruno's face and he tried his best to glare at the other.  
" Why would I want that?"  
“ Because kissing is nice", Haruno said putting a finger to his lips, " or could it be that our student council president never got kissed before?"

Haruno was clearly teasing him and Haida wouldn't participate in his stupid game.  
"Get out now", he breathed out dangerously low.  
"So that's a yes?", Haruno whispered amused, moving closer towards the other and bending down so their faces were only mere inches apart.  
"I told you to leave. I'm going to throw you out of the window, I swear...", Haida was definitely freaking out on the inside right now. They were so close…  
" You do know I can fly, right? Aww how cute I never thought you were this innocent Haida-kun." 

That was it. That was the last straw.  
" LEAVE THE FUCK NOW!", Haida snapped and Haruno was barley able to dodge the pencil sharpener that got thrown at him. Followed by an eraser, a pencil, a ruler, a perforator and all kinds of other things.  
He fled out of the room before the water bottle could hit him, hastily closing the door only hearing the thumb as the bottle collided with the door and fell to the ground.

Haruno just stood there for a few seconds, still with the same grin on his face before he bursted out into delighted giggles. He definitely had seen the blush creeping on Haida's face just now.  
" Gosh how cute", he hummed happily before continuing his way down the hall.  
He didn't get too far though when he was stopped by a girl calling after him. 

" Uhm Haruno-san...I'm sorry if I'm disturbing...but…", the girl figeted and Haruno already knew what this was all about.  
" I'm sorry…", he interrupted before she could finish her sentence, " you are beautiful and all but I already have someone to go to the dance party with."  
With those words Haruno turned around again walking off with a big smile on his face… 

Meanwhile Haida had completely slumped down in his chair taking in deep and steady breaths to calm himself.  
His whole face was tinted in all nuances of red, his heart beating like he had just run a marathon.  
What just happened? It felt like he'd been dreaming.  
Haruno was really here and they had talked and they were so close again.  
For all he knew Haida would have readily said yes when Haruno had asked him out but of course his pride and reputation didn't let him.  
Had the other been serious? Haida couldn't believe it. Haruno probably had just tried to poke fun on him like anybody else but he still felt so happy.  
Touching his own cheeks Haida felt how burning hot they were.  
His body trembled delighted as he remembered those piercing green eyes and that beautiful smirk.  
His skin was still prickling where Haruno had touched it.  
Oh God they even were so close Haida had felt Haruno's breath on his face.  
He squealed again, vehemently shaking his head to get that thought out of his head. 

" Ah...are you okay, Haida-kun?"

Haida blinked confused at the new voice, his eyes shooting upwards, glaring at Shigure. How dare he interrupt.  
" I told you to knock..", Haida grumbled lowly.

" I did but you didn't answer so I got worried. Are you really okay? Your face seems kinda red…", Shigure mumbled already way too used to Haida's roughness.  
" Totally fine. You worry too much moron", Haida grumbled trying to will his stupid feelings and the tingly sensation in his body away.  
He still had work to do. There wasn't much time left and if he messed this up...then he'd rather not go to school anymore…

~*~

The day had finally arrived. December 23rd, their last day before the holidays and the day the dance party was held. Everyone would gather at the big sports hall later this evening talking, dancing, celebrating. Well everyone except Haida of course.  
He still had like zero intention to even get close to the party though he'd been the one to prepare it so thoughtfully. Choosing all the decorations, music, food, program and everything.  
These past two weeks have been very different though.  
Haida had no idea why but somehow Haruno suddenly became very interested in him.  
The other boy would just pop up out of nowhere at the most random times and chat him up or offer him donuts for lunch and all that kind of sorts.  
As much as Haida was happy about this, though he'd never admit it, it also irritated him greatly.  
Most of the time their conversations just ended with him losing his temper and Haruno trying to dodge the things that were thrown after him.  
At this rate Haida wouldn't be able to hide his feelings any longer… 

He sighted, looking at the clock on his kitchen wall. In half an hour the party would start and here he was, home alone.  
Haida told himself that it was better this way as he flopped down on his bed.  
The other students would clearly not want him there anyways.  
He sighted, closing his eyes. They could all just go to hell.  
Haida wondered what Haruno was doing right now.  
Probably getting ready to attend the party with whichever lucky girl he had chosen to accompany him.  
Haida grumbled wishing that he would stop thinking about the other all that much. He found that it became more difficult these days since Haruno had been glued to him like a magnet.  
Haida didn't understand why though. Before the other had never really paid that much attention to him.  
Whatever it was...somehow deep down inside Haida felt really happy about it.  
He knew it was super stupid but he couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto his features.

His peace was abruptly disturbed all of a sudden when there was a knocking at the glass of his bedroom window, startling Haida so much he rolled out of bed with a shriek.  
What was happening? As he peeked up to see what was at his window, he couldn't believe his eyes at first.  
Right there outside Haruno was standing or no more like flying, waving and smiling at him like this was the most normal thing on earth.  
Haida needed a few seconds to regain his composure before he stood up and walked to the window.  
He opened it up still in utter disbelief, a cold gust of wind hitting him, making his body shiver.  
Why was Haruno here? Shouldn't he be getting ready for the party?  
Haida didn't understand.

" What? Why are you? Also can't you knock at the door like a normal person?", Haida asked, trying his best to sound indifferent.  
" Where would be the fun in that?", Haruno answered climbing through the window like it was the common thing to do, " isn't it obvious? I'm here to pick you up. Go grab your stuff."  
" Are you stupid or something? I told you I wouldn't go especially not with you, crazy pervert", Haida grumbled trying to glare but his stomach did weird, happy flips and his heartbeat had quickened considerably.  
" Sorry but it's too late for that, now that I'm already here", Haruno snickered and Haida flinched as the other reached out. Soft fingers coming in contact with his hair, tucking something behind his ear.  
" Hum pink is really cute but I see red fits you also", Haruno mused looking proudly at his work.  
Haida took a short glance in the big standing mirror.  
Was that? Of course it was. Haida had invented this tradition after all.  
Gifting the girl you goto the party with a part of a christmas flower to stick on her dress or put in her hair but he was….  
Haida tried his hardest not to blush but he knew that he was miserably failing.  
His magenta eyes were trying to look everywhere but at Haruno.  
" I'm still not going with you…", he grumbled.  
" You really think you have a choice? Why not? I'm sure it'll be fun. You are planning all of this out year after year but you never attend yourself. Don't you wanna see how the other students are happy because of you?", Haruno raised an eyebrow.  
" Happy because of me? Oh please", Haida snarled, clicking his tongue, " don't make me laugh. They don't want me there and I don't wanna be there anyways. So everyone's happy. What's your point, idiot?"

" Well but I want you there."

That answer threw Haida completely off guard.  
Had he just heard that right?  
Why was his dumb heart beating so happily? Why was Haida suddenly feeling so special?  
It became silent between them for a good while with Haida stubbornly staring at the ground.

"B-but only f-five m-minutes", Haida stuttered out in a mere whisper, his eyes flicking upwards for the shortest of seconds.  
Damn Haruno really looked good in a white shirt, with a black tie and equally black pants.

" Five minutes is all I need", Haruno answered, reaching out his hand with a genuine smile.  
Haida hesitated for a few seconds but then he carefully grabbed for the other's hand. His eyes still focused on the ground.  
The rosy colour on Haida's cheeks did not go unnoticed by Haruno.  
Who would have thought that the stonecold student council president could be that cute? 

~*~ 

Haida still couldn't believe that he was actually doing this.  
Even as they arrived at the place and Haruno set him down after flying them all the way here, because just taking a taxi is too mainstream, Haida still felt like this was a dream.

" Don't look so scared. It's going to be alright", Haruno assured, smiling at the other.  
" I-I'm not scared", Haida huffed annoyed, " just...do you really think that's a smart idea?"  
" You are worrying too much. We are here to have fun and you look really great. Everything's going to be alright."

Haida didn't understand how Haruno could be that sure about everything.  
Of course Haida had cleaned himself up before they went out. Although he never decided on a dress code for the party it was just natural that you wouldn't go in plain jeans and t-shirt.  
So now he was wearing a black button-up with a red bowtie under his coat and he had changed his glasses to red framed ones. 

" Five minutes…", Haida repeated himself with a huff.  
" Well then I better make those five minutes worth it, right?", Haruno giggled and Haida wanted to scold him but before he could the other grabbed for his hand, dragging him along. 

Inside a lot of people had already gathered and Haida could feel how they stared at him. Of course they would. He'd never been here after all…and that Haruno was the one being with him didn't make it better.  
He noticed people whispering to each other when they got rid of their stuff in the wardrobe.  
Haruno doesn't seem to mind though. 

Haida didn't understand. What was the other boy trying to do getting him in here? What was Haruno's ultimate motive behind all of this?  
Why would he invite Haida to go with him when he could have chosen any girl he so desired?  
Haida felt a small hammering against his skull but he tried to squash it down.  
This wasn't the right time nor place for this…

" So what's first? A drink? Dancing? Taking a picture?", Haruno asked, tilting his head to one side.  
" How would I know...I have no idea about stuff like that you dumbass…", Haida grumbled back feeling entirely out of place.  
He shouldn't have agreed to come. It would have been better to stay at home. Haul himself up in his room and not being exposed to everyone's stares and them whispering to one another. He felt like the hammering in his head was getting louder, more painful.  
Haida took in a deep breath. It would be fine. Just three more minutes or so.

" Well then I'd like to dance!"

Before Haida could protest or say something Haruno had already dragged him along to the middle of the big hall where other students were already dancing.

" B-But I don't k-know how to…"  
God Haida wished that people would stop staring already. He hated everyone so much. Like Haida knew perfectly that for them he was nothing more than a dangerous freak, who only was student council president because although his parents were dead, their name was still well-known among people.  
Haida really didn't want to be here…

" It's easy...just follow my lead", Haruno whispered wrapping his arms around the other's waist pulling him close.  
Haida felt like he was dying in the best possible way ever but he tried to keep up a brave face, praying to whatever force was out there, that Haruno wasn’t able to hear how fast his heart was beating. He feared that it might jump out of his chest at any second.  
Haruno’s body was warm and Haida was lulled in by the other’s wonderful scent, to the point that for once he actually relaxed, the dull pain in his head fading, as Haruno moved them over the dance floor.  
It would have been so perfect if they were the only people in the universe but no. There were hundreds of other students and Haida sure as hell felt how more and more piercing gazes shot in his direction.  
How could Haruno just keep this calm when people were talking behind them like they didn’t exist at all. 

“ You think Haruno-san has completely lost it?”  
“ Why is he here anyways?”  
“ Do they have a thing for each other?”  
“ impossible.” 

The calmness from before was entirely gone and Haida really didn't want to be here anymore. All of his instincts were screaming at him to get out of here and he pushed himself away from Haruno forcefully who looked at him puzzled. 

“ Five minutes are over right? I’m gonna head out”, Haida mumbled, hastily turning around to flee through the crowd. The small headache was coming back again and thoughts were racing through his head.  
He was stopped halfway out however, by Haruno grabbing his arm, catching him before he could leave. 

“ Please wait just a second…”  
“ No”, Haida bluntly answered, struggling against Haruno’s iron grip, “ I did what you wanted, so let me go now, bastard”, he almost growled wanting to get away so desperately.  
“ Haida-kun…”, Haruno could sense that something was definitely off but before he could get behind it he could hear the other students whisper to each other some taking in sharp gasps.  
It took him a few seconds to understand why there was such an uproar but when he did all that left his mouth was a small “Oh.” 

Haida blinked confused and he followed Haruno’s gaze.They were standing under the photo arch and just above them a vibrant green mistletoe was dangling.  
If Haida had been panicking before he was now entirely freaking out especially when he saw how Haruno looked at him. That mischievous grin couldn’t mean something good. 

“ Don’t you dare…”, Haida hissed out.  
“ Oh why not? Sorry but tradition is tradition.”  
“ i’m going to kill you…”, Haida breathed out dangerously low trying his best to escape from the hold Haruno had on his arm but the other wouldn’t budge.  
“ Why so nervous Haida-kun? So is this actually your first kiss?”, Haruno asked, clearly teasing. It was weird but the more Haida resisted the more Haruno wanted to do it. 

Haida didn’t want it, not like that. Not with everyone being there. Not with everyone watching. His world was spinning upside down when Haruno drew in closer. His mind was fogging over, the music suddenly seemed to be so distant.  
He didn’t want it but yet he couldn’t find the strength to resist either.  
“ Please...don’t...not like that…”, Haida tried in a last small protest but it went by completely unheard. 

He had never kissed anyone before and though this wasn’t what he wanted, though every cell in his body refused, when their lips touched, Haida had to admit that it was feeling outworldly good.  
Their kiss was kind of sloppy and a bit of rough and Haida had no idea what to do or how to react.  
He was frozen in place but for a split second he could forget what was around them but it all came crashing down when they separated again. 

People sounded downright scandalized like they had just experienced something unbelievably.  
Haida could hear them perfectly and how disgusted they were.  
If they all would just die then none of this would have happened. 

“ Wow Haruno, that's really rich. I thought you must have lost it when I saw you walking in with him but now this”, it was Shishio’s voice that mixed in with the others as he joined Haruno’s side, “ really stop teasing the student council president, that could get you in real trouble but then again his stupid face was totally worth it.” 

“ Shishio what are you saying? It’s not my fault he’s never been kissed before”, Haruno casually answered shrugging his shoulders. 

So it was like that. Haida should have known. Of course Haruno couldn’t have been serious. He had just been teasing him this whole time, keeping him hooked just so he could have a little fun and make Haida look like a fool in front of everyone.  
Stupid him falling for such tricks. He hated himself for the stupid crush he was having.  
Other students were giggling amused and there was another feeling that mixed in with the sadness inside of Haida’s stomach.  
He felt rage bubbling up inside of him like lava, ready to spill over.  
His head was starting to throb so painfully he had to grip for his temple with his free hand, shutting his eyes tightly and lowering his head with a hiss.  
Oh how he despised them all. How Haida wished they all were dead.  
The pain was getting unbearable and he wanted for it to end.  
Haruno’s voice was reaching his ears but it sounded so distant and dull. 

Haida snapped his gaze up, his eyes glowing dangerously magenta.  
“ Let me go right now”, he growled the ground around them vibrating and cracking and Haida enjoyed the other students terrifiyed screams, “ Fuhuhu...fucking vermin. It would be best if everyone just died.” 

Haruno had let Haida’s arm slip from his grasp, looking shocked, frightened even.  
The ground around them was cracking up more and more, the magenta glow from Haida’s eyes now surrounding his whole body. Students started to scream trying to flee in panic. 

“ HAIDA-KUN!”, a firm voice rang out, making the boy’s eyes flicker towards its owner, “ That’s enough now!”  
Shigure’s voice was firm and intimidating besides his normally calm demeanor and Haida flinched probably only now just realizing what he was doing. 

The pain in his head was still unbearable and as he looked around, seeing all the chaos he had created, he suddenly halted the glowing of his body dying down, the vibrating of the ground coming to a stop.  
What had he done? Haida's gaze snapped towards Haruno who stood frozen in spot looking at him, entirely shocked, disturbed even.  
That asshole when all of this was his fault to begin with.  
Haida glared at him wishing that Haruno would just drop dead from his gaze only.  
“ YOU…”, Haida started sounding genuinely angry. He pulled that stupid christmas flower out of his hair throwing it to the floor with a growl before he continued.  
“ Never talk to me again, disgusting pervert. Don’t come close to me. If you even dare to look at me I’m going to rip you to fucking pieces.”  
With those last words Haida turned around running off, not stopping even when Haruno called after him. 

What a mess this was. He knew he should have never come but he still did and now...he did it again.  
He almost had hurt everyone again. Haida just wanted to get away from everyone and everything and he wanted to be especially far away from Haruno.  
His headache seemed to have calmed down but instead his eyes were stinging with tears now… 

~*~

Haruno wasn’t sure for how long he’d been searching or how many places he had tried. It felt like Haida had just vanished.  
If it was him...where would he hide? Haruno looked up into the sky. There was only one option left.  
He concentrated on his powers, his eyes glowing green as wind started to surround him lifting him up into the air.  
From here he could see over the whole school building perfectly. Just like Haruno expected he could make out a small figure in the distance.  
Of course wasn’t it logical for Haida to go to the school’s rooftop.  
No one would come up here anyways. Well no one except Haruno but that was just one of the advantages of being able to fly. 

He landed safely besides the other taking in a steady breath of air.  
“ There you are.” 

Haida flinched, hastily turning away and rubbing at his eyes. Had he been crying?  
Oh man Haruno really had messed this up if he even managed to make the oh so tough Student council president lose his composure like that. 

“ I told you to stay away from me”, Haida tried to sound angry but in reality it was just a mere pitiful whisper.  
“ I thought you might be cold since you left without your coat”, Haruno answered, draping the warm clothing, he had carried with him, over Haida’s shoulders.  
“ So what do you want? Didn’t you have your fun already? Really just fuck off”, Haida mumbled still trying his best to avoid looking at the other.  
“ I don’t know what you are thinking Haida-kun but that was never my intention to begin with”, Haruno took a seat next to the other, “ You know...it’s a bit of embarrassing but that day I saved you from falling off that tree I had a little talk with Shigure-san. When he told me that you’d been spending all your christmases alone for years, that just...it sounded so sad and lonely to me. So I wanted to make this year special.”  
“ By dragging me to a stupid christmas dance party with all the other students around, not the smartest move, dumbass. We both know I don’t work well with other people”, Haida bit back sounding almost ironically.  
“ I was just thinking if you could see how happy your work makes the others it might just make you happy too. I’m not stupid. I know very well what the other students say and think about you but after spending two weeks practically glued to you I started to think that it isn’t true at all. You are not a freak and you work super hard. Although you act cold you actually care about other people and you notice the small details. I mean how else would you be able to choose the right music or decorations for the party every year. I think Shigure-san knows that too and that’s why he’s staying with you even after everything that happened which wasn’t your fault to begin with....” 

Haida didn’t know how he should answer something like that. It was like Haruno had started to see through him. Breaking through that shell he had so desperately built around himself.  
“ Well I gotta admit. The deco team did a good job. It was the first year I’ve seen it for myself. All the other times I just trusted them to be able to do it with just my instructions. Though I gotta rethink about putting up that photo arch with the mistletoe…” 

Now it was Haruno’s turn to flinch slightly. He had almost forgotten about that faux-pas.  
“ Ughh...I’m….really sorry...about that. You clearly didn’t want it but it still disrespected your boundaries creating an utter mess. I don’t know but seeing you resisting so much...I just really wanted to do it. I’m sorry I just stole your first kiss away like that but man the way you were behaving the whole night. Did you even realize how you cuddled into me during dancing? And the way you reacted when I kissed you. For a few short seconds I really thought that you were actually in love with me”, Haruno giggled amused but Haida felt like the whole colour was draining from his face.  
He should have stayed calm, pretending like it was nothing but instead his magenta eyes snapped towards the other, widening in shock and a flaming red blush spread all over his cheeks contrasting with his white skin.  
Haruno blinked at him in confusion, looking at Haida’s called out expression. It took him some time but when realization hit him he gasped in disbelief.  
“ W-wait...what?”, he shrieked out, still not believing it. From all the people in the world Haida would have been the last one he’d ever expected to have a crush on him. 

“ N-No. It’s not like that. You stupid moron you wish, huh? A-As if I’d ever fall for a pervert like you. Shut the fuck up”, Haida growled trying to sound angry but he failed miserably. He needed to talk himself out of this.  
His life would be over if Haruno knew about his feelings...if he knew it then...he needed to deny it...deny everything…  
But before he could say something more suddenly all the air was pressed right out of him as Haruno enveloped him into a bone crushing hug.  
“ W-wa-wha...l-let g-go”, Haida spluttered completely taken off guard.  
“ Heh...somehow that makes me really happy”, Haruno hummed happily rubbing their cheeks together with a delighted giggle.  
“ H-have y-you gone crazy or something? W-what are you saying?”, Haida grumbled not believing what was happening right here on this roof. Maybe he was dreaming again? Maybe he had froze to death already and this was heaven?  
“ But it’s fine, isn’t it?”, Haruno whispered placing a soft, warm hand on Haida’s cheek, “ to be honest going out with you doesn’t sound so bad at all.”  
Haruno had to smile as he looked at Haida’s cute expression. How he tried to scold at him but couldn’t, his cheeks still tinted all red and his magenta eyes having that small happy twinkle in them.  
“ Stupid...you are totally crazy…”, Haida mumbled and Haruno had to snicker at that.  
“ I think I can live with being a little crazy…” 

They sat there for some time. Haruno holding the other close to his chest as they enjoyed sharing some body warmth.  
Suddenly something wet hit the top of Haruno’s head, then his nose, getting stronger with every passing second.  
“Will you look at that”, he whispered looking up into the sky, big white snow flakes had started dancing towards earth, “ just in time.”  
“ In time for what?”, Haida asked but he got his answers as the bell of the nearby tower rang out signaling that it was midnight already. Which meant December 24th and this meant…  
“ I know I messed the first one up pretty bad but if you’d let me try again…” 

Haida knew exactly what Haruno was talking about and he hesitated for a few seconds. At least they were alone right now and despite their first kiss being such a mess it had felt really good. So in the end Haida just nodded shyly. He was shaking not only from the cold but also from the nervousness that mixed in with excitement as his magenta eyes fluttered close.  
Despite being so rough all around his edges, Haida could be really cute if he wanted to.  
Haruno smiled to himself leaning in closer.  
“ Merry christmas darling…”, he whispered against the other’s lips before closing the distance between them both entirely.  
This time it was a really soft kiss and Haida felt his stomach flip and becoming all flutterly. Haruno had been right...kissing was pretty nice.  
It was all so perfect, if it was a dream then Haida never wanted to wake up again.  
Haruno shifted a bit and Haida noticed in confusion how something was put on his head but when they seperated he was way too dazed out to care at first.  
That was until Haruno sheepishly grinned at him.  
“ You know red flowers do suit you buuuut I think Santa’s little helper is even better”, Haruno mused approvingly.  
Haida blinked irritated a few times before he grabbed for whatever it was that was put on his head to take it off and look it over.  
It was a headband with a stupid red and green striped elve hat attached to it and Haruno had to snicker at Haida’s miffed expression.  
Did Haruno hide this stupid thing in his coat the whole time just to put it on him? How old was he? Five?  
The scowl on Haida’s face darkened as he looked at Haruno who seemed to have the laugh of a lifetime. 

“ Ha-ru-no…”, Haida growled out his voice dripping with venom, “ I’m going to kill you.”  
“ Ohhh? You can try….that’s…”, a gust of wind was surrounding them and the next time Haida looked, Haruno had already taken off into the air, “ only if you can catch me though.” 

“ HARUNO YOU LITTLE SHIT COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!”, Haida hissed utterly pissed off.  
Haruno definitely enjoyed how Haida scrambled to his feet jumping around on the roof like an angry little gnome, trying to reach the other but it was futile.  
Even when he was this angry, Haruno found Haida to be irresistibly cute. Maybe even more than normally…  
“ I’M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TO COME DOWN FROM THERE!”, Haida barked out and Haruno dodged the elves hat hair band that was thrown at him, with ease.  
Another advantage of flying was that he could easily escape from Haida’s little temper tantrums but then again he would have to get down sooner or later…  
But for now he just enjoyed watching how Haida desperately was trying to find a way to get to him and strangle him to death.  
Well wasn’t this a pretty nice Christmas? Haruno had managed to get himself this beautiful, cute tsundere boyfriend after all and from now on he would make sure that they could stay together, celebrating all the Christmases that were yet to come...


End file.
